Tipton Hotel
The Tipton Hotel 'is a fictional apartment hotel from the television series The Suite Life of Zack & Cody. Most of the action occurs inside the hotel and it is the main setting for the series, particularly the lobby, the basement, the Tipton's 5-star restaurants, the ballroom, the game room, the Martins' suite on the 23rd floor, and London Tipton's penthouse. The Imperial Suite is the third largest room in the hotel and is where most show guest stars stay. The hotel is located in the city of Boston and the state of Massachusetts. The owner of this hotel is Mr. Tipton, and the former manager is Mr. Marion Moseby, who took good care of the hotel. The hotel was built in 1939. The Tipton Hotel chain is presumed to be a parody of the Hilton Hotel chain, as London Tipton is a parody of real-life hotel heiress, Paris Hilton. Tipton Hotels can also be found in different cities. They are located in all parts of the world, just like the Hilton. Location The Tipton is located at 138 St. James Street near Fenway Park in Boston, Massachusetts. Considered the finest hotel in the area, several guests find it best to book months in advance. It has rivalry with the Saint Mark Hotel across the street. 'Description of the Place The twenty-five story Victorian Renaissance hotel has 556 guest rooms and suites featuring the best in rich and opulent lifestyles with fine dining and luxuries. The hotel includes room service, two restaurants, a game room, indoor swimming pool and fitness center for its guests. The exterior features a pitch copper roof and a decorative frieze at both the eight and tenth floors. Residents and Staff 'Main Staff' *Mr. Moseby - Former bellhop and hotel manager *Carey Martin - Lounge singer *Maddie Fitzpatrick - Candy counter *Esteban Ramirez - Former bellhop and assistant night manager *Arwin Hochauser - Hotel engineer 'Residents' *London Tipton - Rich daughter of Mr. Tipton, the hotel owner *Carey Martin - Lounge singer and mother of Zack and Cody Martin *Arwin Hawkhauser - Engineer of the hotel *Mr. Moseby - Former hotel manager *Nia Moseby - Mr. Moseby's niece Tiptons Around the World There are Tipton hotels in the following locations, Tokyo, Los Angeles, Paris, New York City, Mumbai (Bombay), Boston, Siberia, Taipei, Peking, Morocco and Milan. In "The Suite Life Goes Hollywood", it is revealed that there is a Tipton in Hollywood. Instead of located right by a street as the Boston Tipton is, it is located on a beach. The luxury suite, in which Carey and the boys stay in, is very similar to their suite back in Boston, except for the view. Competition The Tipton's main competition is the Saint-Mark Hotel, across the street (Irv Wheldon, Hotel engineer who hates Arwin, Ilsa Shickelgrubermeiger-Von Helsing der Keppelugerhofer, manager who hates Mr. Moseby, and the owner of the Saint-Mark hotel, from "Cookin' With Romeo and Juliet", and Gredel, Nauckwerust counter girl who hates Maddie and has a crush on Esteban as shown in the episode "Bowling"). Another hotel in the area mentioned was the Glitz-Carlton (a parody of the Ritz-Carlton). Many of the competition hotels came to The Tipton for the hotel engineer games in the episode "Going For The Gold". Category:The Suite Life Category:The Suite Life Locations Category:Locations